Torture et Vérité
by Bellamort17
Summary: Et si Luna était la nièce de Bellatrix ? Comment Bellatrix le découvrirait-elle ?  Un léger moment de Bellamort .


Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , pas à moi .

Torture et vérité

Elle était devant moi . La fille que le Maître avait ordonné d'enlever , son père écrivait des horreurs , des mensonges sur lui . Je la tenais , je l'agrippai par la racine de ses longs cheveux blond qui ondulaient jusqu'à sa taille . Dans un sens c'est cheveux me rappelait les miens à son âge , bien entendu les miens étaient noirs . Je fixai ses cheveux qui me rappelait ma jeunesse , avant que je n'entre dans les mangemorts .

Elle hurlais . Pas de rage ou de folie comme il m'arrivait de le faire , mais de peur et de souffrance . Oui , elle avait peur de moi , je le sentais . Pourtant je n'étais rien comparé au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui allait venir la torturer , mais elle avait peur de moi . Sans doute car j'étais le second , mais je pense que sur ce coup la ma réputation m'a précédé . J'étais Bellatrix Lestrange , mangemort dévoué qui aimait torturer jusqu'à la folie , juste pour le plaisir .

Je la relâchais . Elle s'effondra au sol , plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds , sans doute pour apaiser sa douleur . La douleur que je lui avait causé en lui tirant les cheveux . Mais elle n'hurlais plus , elle se taisait . Je pouvais entendre sa respiration saccadé lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur moi , je voyais dans son regard la peur que je lui inspirais .

Puis il arriva . Le seigneur des Ténèbres , le Mage noir le plus craint arriva enfin . Il posa ses yeux rouge vif sur elle et siffla , enfin il me regarda moi .

« Bien joué Bellatrix . Je dois avouer que tu t'es surpassé . »

Je remerciais mon Maître . J'étais aux anges , j'avais capturé cette fille et il me complimentait . Je dois avouer que ce qui suivit ne me plut pas .

« Pourquoi ne me craint-elle pas ? Pourquoi je ne vois aucune peur dans ses yeux ?

Je ne comprends pas mon Seigneur , tout à l'heure elle semblait terrifié . »

Je me rapprochais d'elle . Je vis cette lueur de peur que mon Maître cherchait , mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui , seulement de moi . De moi ? Ce n'était pas logique , pourtant il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle me regardait qu'elle était terrifié . Cela n'échappa pas à mon Maître .

« Bien puisqu'à l'évidence c'est toi qui l'effraie … Je vais devoir y remédier . »

Je ne comprenais pas , jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire violemment les cheveux pour me rejeter sur le sol à côté de cette fille . Son regard glacial était sur moi , je pouvais le sentir . Devais-je me relever ?

« Tu vois , tu as peur d'elle alors que je suis le plus dangereux ! Je la torture quand je veux ! Cette femme qui te fait peur n'es rien d'autre qu'une esclave , je suis le meurtrier ! »

L'endoloris qui suivit fut violent et brutal . Il s'énervait et me torturait alors que je n'avais rien fait , j'avais exécuté ses ordres ! Je hurlais sur le sol de marbre noir , je me débattais comme un insecte auquel on arracherait les ailes . Puis , soudain tout s'arrêta . L'air parvint à mes poumons , j'ouvris les yeux , quelqu'un me transportait sur le canapé . Dieu que ces mains étaient froides . Je saisis alors qui me portait , je frissonnais d'horreur , après ma torture il avait l'intention de me violer ?

C'est alors qu'un chuchotement me parvint , je refermais vite mes yeux :

« Désolé Bella … Je n'avais pas le choix … »

Une autre voix lui parla , une voix de fille , on aurait dit une enfant .

« Vous l'aimez .

Pardon ? Visiblement mon Maître était surpris

Je sais ce que je vois , vous l'avez torturé pour m'effrayer mais pourtant je ne le suis pas . Mais vous , vous êtes énervé d'avoir dû lui faire ça . »

Cette voix racontait n'importe quoi , vraiment . Mais elle continuait , cette voix m'hypnotisait . Elle ressemblait à la mienne avant que la folie contribue à son changement . Cette fille m'intriguait vraiment .

« Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna mon Maître , je sais des choses que tu ignores sur toi-même !

Comme quoi ? Luna commençait à perdre son assurance visiblement .

Tu vois , la femme qui est allongé ? Je parie que tu ne sais pas qu'elle est de ta famille ! »

Qu'avait-il dit ? Non . Non c'était impossible , je ne la connaissais pas ! Et pourtant … Luna ne parlait plus , Voldemort non plus d'ailleurs . Venais-je de l'appeler ainsi ? Un charme s'était brisé en moi lorsqu'il avait insinué que cette fille était de ma famille .

« ENDOLORIS ! Cria-t-il . Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux gens qui me résiste ! »

Son cri emplit la pièce . Ce cri , c'était mon cri , je l'avais poussé quelques instant plus tôt ! Terrifié , j'ouvris les yeux . L'horreur monta en moi , quand je compris , en particulier quand je sentis ce qu'elle ressentait . Je me pliais en deux et hurlais à mon tour . Surpris , le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêta .

« Bellatrix , puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

Je .. Rien Maître . »

Un rictus mauvais s'installa sur son visage et il repris sa torture sur elle . Je compris à cette instant qu'elle était ma nièce , la douleur était la même que lorsque Drago se faisait torturer . Horrifié , j'avançais vers mon Maître et le poussa de l'autre côté avant de m'agenouiller à côté de Luna .

« BELLATRIX ! Que fais-tu ? »

Il était en colère . Pas plus que je ne pouvais l'être .

« Vous le saviez . Vous me l'avez caché !

Bien sûr que je le savais . Je savais que tu la retrouverais puisque vous êtes liées . Me prends-tu pour un incompétent Bellatrix ?

Vous m'avez torturé exprès ?

C'était un risque à prendre . »

J'étais choqué . Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Il s'approcha de moi . Il me releva , essaya de me relever la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux . Encore une marque de sa supériorité . Cependant , je refusais de regarder ce serpent . Le pire arriva lorsqu'il décida de m'embrasser , moi qui en avait toujours rêvé , maintenant cela me révulsait . Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche et encore moi qu'il m'embrasse .

Je retirais ma bouche aussi vite que je le pus . Mon dessein était d'attraper ma nièce pour repartir d'ici . Voilà c'était dit , elle était ma nièce . Malheureusement ce ne fut pas aussi facile que je le croyais .Voldemort me tenait , les poignets derrière le dos et son autre main était placé sur mon cou .

« Tu refuses ? Pourtant je croyais que c'était ce que tu désirais le plus Bella . »

Il venait de m'appeler par mon diminutif ? Je repris mes esprit quand une petite voix faible me parvint aux oreilles .

« Bellatrix … »

Luna m'appelait . Elle avait dû entendre notre conversation ou Voldemort lui avait dit juste avant que je perde connaissance . Je me dégageai en le frappant , sans perdre une minute , je m'accroupissais près d'elle . Je lui caressais les cheveux comme tant de fois Cissy l'avait fait pour moi , je tentais de la rassurer mais ce n'étais pas chose facile .

Voldemort riait . Il riait de ma situation , il l'avait fait exprès . Ce monstre ne m'aimait pas il voulait juste me torturer . Alors dans un ultime éclat de rire , je pris la main de Luna et transplana jusqu'au manoir Black .

Ma marque me brûlait , il me rappelait . Je m'en fichais , je ne reviendrais pas . Sirius fut bien surpris de me voir , la baguette tendu sur moi , il m'hurla dessus :

« Qu'a tu fais à ma nièce ?

Notre nièce , je te prie .

Ne me fais pas croire que tu as des sentiments Bellatrix Lestrange ! Tu n'aimes personne ! Ta seule obsession s'appelle Voldemort ! »

Bellatrix déglutit . Beurk ce nom la dégoutait à présent . Sa marque la brûlait toujours , elle la regarda . Elle était en train de se consumer tellement il l'appelait . Elle sourit , tant mieux se dit-elle . Alors comme preuve , elle tendit son bras à Sirius :

« Tu vois ma marque ? Tu crois que si j'étais encore avec Tom , je laisserais ma marque se consumer ? »

Sirius ne savait pas quoi répondre . Il se jeta dans les bras de cousine comme réponse :

« Comme je suis content de te revoir ! Tu m'a tellement manqué tout ce temps où tu étais une ..

Je sais … Mais il y a plus urgent avant tout , il faut soigner Luna . »

Alors Bella et Sirius , se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Luna pour la soigner mais cette dernière avait déjà repris . Ce fut avec étonnement que Bellatrix reçu cette petite tête blonde dans ses bras .

« Tataaaa ! »

Bellatrix savait tout aussi bien que Luna , qu'elles seraient liées à jamais .


End file.
